Behüter
thumb|200px|Behüter im Tarnumhang Ein Behüter ist eine Person, traditionell männlich, die durch die Nutzung von Saidar an eine Aes Sedai gebunden wurde, um ihr Beschützer zu sein, wenn sie reist. Behüter sind leicht zu erkennen durch ihren charakteristischen, farbwechselnden Umhang, der aus Tarnstoff gemacht wurde. Der Bund Die Bindung wird mit der Einen Macht vollzogen und verbindet den Behüter dauerhaft mit der Aes Sedai. Ethisch gesehen muss der Behüter - auch Gaidin genannt, "Bruder der Schlacht" - die Bindung freiwillig akzeptieren, aber es ist bekannt, dass es auch schon gegen den Willen des Behüters geschah. Der Bund gibt dem Behüter das Geschenk der schnellen Heilung, die Fähigkeit, längere Zeit ohne Essen oder Wasser auszukommen oder lange Zeit nicht zu rasten, und die Fähigkeit, den Makel des Dunklen Königs über einige Distanz zu spüren. Er kann außerdem gewisse Dinge über seinen Schützling fühlen, unter anderem ihren Tod, und ihren ungefähren Standpunkt (zumindest der Richtung nach). Weiterhin erhält der Behüter durch den Bund eine Art von Schutz seiner Träume - es ist nicht bekannt, wie dies funktioniert - denn "die Gaidin können nicht tun, was sie müssen, wenn sich der Schatten in ihre Träume einschleichen würde". Die Jagd beginnt (Kapitel Bd. 5) thumb|left|200px Der Bund erlaubt der Aes Sedai zu wissen, ob ihr Behüter am Leben ist, egal wie weit er von ihr weg sein mag, obwohl es ihr nicht die tatsächliche Entfernung mitteilt. Wenn er stirbt, wird sie durch den Bund den Moment und die Umstände seines Todes wissen. Wenn ein Behüter stirbt, wird die überlebende Aes Sedai oft schließlich einen anderen an sich binden, obwohl das selten passiert, bevor der emotionale Aufruhr, der durch seinen Tod verursachte, verblasst. Einige Aes Sedai glauben, dass dieser Aufruhr ein Resultat der emotionalen Kontrolle ist, die für das Machtlenken erforderlich ist, aber kein eindeutiger Beweis wurde geboten. Wenn der Behüter lebt, aber seine Aes Sedai getötet wird, verliert der Behüter den Willen zu leben. Schlimmer noch, er scheint den Tod zu suchen. Versuche, diese Behüter am Leben zu erhalten, versagen normalerweise. Aes Sedai sind in der Lage, mehrere Behüter gleichzeitig an sich zu binden, obwohl nur die Grüne Ajah bekannt dafür ist, das tatsächlich zu tun; normalerweise werden sie einzeln gebunden, nicht alle gleichzeitig, und es ist unbekannt, ob Behüter, die auf diese Weise gebunden werden, ein übersinnliches Bewusstsein voneinander haben. Es ist auch unbekannt, ob mehrere Behüter durch den gleichen ''Bund gehalten werden können, im Gegensatz zur normalen Methode der Behüterbindung, obwohl drei Frauen (Elayne Trakand, Min Farshaw und Aviendha) sich vor kurzem an einen einzelnen, gemeinsamen Behüter gebunden haben (ihren gemeinsamen Liebhaber Rand al'Thor), also ist es möglich, dass das Gegenteil auch getan werden kann. Frauen, die die Macht nicht lenken können (Min Farshaw) können einen Behüterbund halten, obwohl offensichtlich ein Machtlenker benötigt wird, um den Bund zwischen ihnen zu erschaffen. Es ist möglich für zwei verschiedene Frauen, sich an den gleichen Mann als Behüter bei unterschiedlichen Gelegenheiten zu binden, ohne dass die Bunde sich gegenseitig behindern; al'Thor war zu der Zeit, als er an seine drei Geliebten gebunden wurde, schon (gegen seinen Willen) von Alanna Mosvani in einem fruchtlosen Versuch, ihn zu kontrollieren, gebunden worden. Es ist möglich für eine Aes Sedai, den Bund aufzugeben und ihren Behüter an eine andere Aes Sedai zu übergeben, so wie als Moiraine Damodred ihren Bund mit Lan Mandragoran auf Myrelle Berengari übergehen ließ. Außerdem kann der Behüterbund zu jeder Zeit von der Aes Sedai aufgelöst werden. Das Geschlecht Unabhängig, ob vom Brauch her oder durch das Gesetz sind alle Behüter männlich; die einzige bekannte Behüterin, die jemals an eine Aes Sedai gebunden wurde, ist Birgitte Silberbogen an Elayne Trakand, die das tat, da Birgitte aus Gründen starb, die mit normalem Heilen nicht beseitigt werden konnten. Asha'man Asha'man haben ihre eigene Form des Behüterbundes durch die Nutzung von ''Saidin entdeckt und haben begonnen, Frauen als Behüterinnen an sich zu binden. Anfangs banden verheiratete Männer ihre Frauen, hauptsächlich für den Vorteil, in der Lage zu sein, sich mit ihr vollständig zu verbinden, aber später haben Asha'man auch eine kleine Anzahl von Aes Sedai an sich gebunden, sehr zur Bestürzung der Weißen Burg. Diese Art des Behüterbundes erlaubt die Nutzung von Zwang, um die Aes Sedai zu kontrollieren. Zusätzlich dazu sind fünf Asha'man Damer Flinn, Jahar Narishma, Karldin Manfor, Eben Hopwil und Naeff als Behüter (einvernehmlich) an Aes Sedai gebunden worden. Im Buch Knife of Dreams gibt Mazrim Taim den Schwestern der Roten Ajah die Erlaubnis, seine Asha'man an sich zu binden. Außerdem garantiert Rand al'Thor siebenundvierzig der Salidar-Aes Sedai das Binden jedes Soldaten oder Geweihten, den sie wünschen (um die einundfünfzig von den Asha'man gebundenen Schwestern wieder auszugleichen). Die Tatsache, dass beide Teile die Macht lenken können, hat keinen (bekannten) Effekt auf den Behüterbund, aber es hat Spekulationen gegeben, dass männliche Machtlenker grundsätzlich nicht auf die Weise kontrolliert werden können, wie normale Behüter. Behüter allgemein Viele nicht-Aes Sedai glauben, dass die verblüffenden Kampffähigkeiten des Behüters auch ein Ergebnis des Bundes sein müssen, da sie als die furchtlosesten Kämpfer bekannt sind, aber die Aes Sedai bestreiten das. Sie bestehen darauf, dass Behüter größtenteils wegen ihres natürlichen Talentes ausgesucht werden, welches dann vervollkommnet wird bis zu seinen Grenzen durch rigoroses Training im Trainingshof. Behüter leben, wo auch immer ihre Aes Sedai lebt, und haben spezielle Quartiere in der Weißen Burg. Ihre Loyalität ist vollständig ihrer Aes Sedai verbunden, und alle Meinungsverschiedenheiten werden privat zwischen ihnen gelöst. Es hat Fälle gegeben, in denen eine Aes Sedai ihren ''Gaidin ''geheiratet hat, hauptsächlich unter den Mitgliedern der Grünen Ajah, aber größtenteils sind die Beziehungen zwischen Aes Sedai und Behüter keusch. Diese Keuschheit entspringt nicht irgendwelchen festen Regeln oder Traditionen, sondern eher der Tatsache, dass die Zwänge und Anforderungen des Aes Sedai-Lebens persönliche Beziehungen ausschließen, die über die einer Machtlenkerin und ihres Beschützers hinausgehen. Es gibt Anzeichen dafür, dass die Aes Sedai noch andere Vorteile durch den Bund mit ihrem Gaidin erhalten, aber ihre genaue Natur ist ein gut gehütetes Geheimnis. Liste von Behütern es:Guardián Kategorie:Behüter Kategorie:Aes Sedai Kategorie:Gruppierung